Ally, Will You be my Girlfriend?
by kaykay214
Summary: What would happen if Ally got tired of waiting for Austin to make up his mind? What would happen if she found someone else? What would happen if Austin chose her, but he was too late. Read to find out!


**Hey guys! I decided to set this story when Ally hears Austin say he likes Kira more. Remember, he hasn't quite made up his decision yet, as he hasn't asked out Kira yet... Hope this turns out like the first! Here goes...**

**Again, I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin likes Kira. Not me. I mean he likes me, but not as much as Kira. This sucks. Why did she have to stop eating that pizza that made her breath stink?

I sit down in the women's restroom and start to cry. Why can't Austin like me? Am I really that bad of a person? All the guys I like never like me back, or like me at the wrong time. I text Trish, telling her what happened, then I wash my face in the sink, fix my makeup, and head back to the Sonic Boom.

By the time Trish gets Sonic Boom, I've composed myself and decided to act like I don't care. I must admit, I'm a pretty good actress. "You know what's weird?" Trish asks me, suddenly looking confused. "What?" I ask. "Austin seemed to really like you when Elliot was here, but now hes all over Kira again. It's almost like you need to make him jealous to get his attention..." she says, starting to think harder. Suddenly, a devious idea squirms its way into my head. "What do you think Austin would do if he thought I had gotten tired of waiting on him and went onto someone else?" I ask, a devious smile slowly spreading onto my face, which Trish picks up. "I've created a monster!" she laughs.

**Austin's POV**

I walk into Sonic Boom to see Ally leaning on the counter talking on the phone, a sweet smile on her face. She looks really happy. I wonder who she's talking to... I inch closer to eavesdrop.

"Oh stop!" she says flirtatiously. I can hear the voice on the other end of the phone, but can't make out the words. It sounds male. Who is she talking to? "No you're cuter!" she giggles. Give me a break. You can't be cuter than Ally. "No you are!" she coos. I cough loudly. She looks at me and almost looks, annoyed. "Hold on a sec baby," she says into her phone. "What do you want Austin? Can't you see I'm busy," she says, gesturing towards her phone. "Who you talking to?" I ask, trying to sound curious, but in friendly way. I don't want her to think I'm jealous or anything. Why would I be jealous? "None of business," she says, almost meanly. I gotta admit, I'm a little hurt. Ally used to be able to tell me anything. "What baby?...No it's fine...No it's really ok. He doesn't mind," she says into her phone. If shes talking about me, then I most definitely mind. "Oh. Ok. I guess we'll just talk later...Love you too," and with that she hangs up.

HOLD THE PHONE! Did she seriously say love you? Shes not allowed to love anyone but me! She's mine! I had dibs...

"Austin! You idiot! He hung up because of you," she says, a mixture of anger and sadness in her voice. "Who's he?" "Dallas you idiot! He saw me in the food court and said he wanted to ask me something but then Trish came over so he said he'd just call me. I think he was gonna ask me to be his girlfriend," she says the last part with a goofy, love-struck smile. "What?" I practically yell. "Yeah! Can you believe it!" she says, mistaking my outrage for excitement. "He didn't though. He was going to but when he found out you were right here he said he'd just ask me later. He thinks you like me. How funny is that?" she laughs, but it's not funny. Its true. "Hilarious," I say, but it was pretty unconvincing. "I told him about Kira, and turns out they dated before. He said he'd pick me over Kira any day. How sweet is that?" she asks, still smiling. "Can we stop talking about Dallas?" I ask, getting the urge to punch something. Then I hear a voice behind me.

**Ally's POV**

"Dallas!" I yell as him as his gorgeous self walks into the Sonic Boom. I run over and give him a hug, but something about it is different from the ones Austin gives me. "Hey beautiful," he whispers into my hair, making me giggle. Austins behind us making gagging noises. He can be so immature sometimes. "What're you doing here?" I ask, finally pulling away from his embrace. "Well," he starts, smiling. "I just couldn't wait any longer to ask you. Ally, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met," he starts, sending my heart racing. I start to get lost in his not-as-pretty-as-Austin's eyes. "Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" As he says this, Austin makes a choking noise. I turn around to make sure he's okay, and when he is I look back at Dallas, look him in the eyes, and whisper, "Yes." He cracks a huge smile, and picks me up and spins me around. "I love you, Ally," he whispers in my hair again. "I love you too, Dallas," I whisper in his ear.

**Austin's POV**

No, no, no, no, no, NO! Ally's mine! Not that flippy-haired, cell phone selling freak's! I have to do something fast before he does something really crazy, like try to kiss her. Oh, just the thought of it sends shivers all through me. And then my worst nightmare's coming true. He sets her down, and looks deep in her eyes. Ally's never kissed anyone. He pulls the hair out of her face and behind her ear, causing a blush to creep its way to her cheeks. I wanted to be Ally's first kiss. Now he's leaning in, and her head is slowly tilting up. I have to find a way to stop this. Shes closing her eyes, and they're mere centimeters from each other. Without thinking, I run towards them and grab Ally's hand, then drag her up to the music room.

"What in the world was that for?" she spits out at me, anger practically dripping from her voice. I can't think of anything coherent to say, so I let loose a, "You can't." Uh oh. Now she's even more mad. "Austin. Why don't you explain why I can't kiss my boyfriend," she says, putting emphasis on the word boyfriend. I hate that word. That word should only be applied when she's talking about me. "He's not right for you," I say quickly. Great. Now she's even more mad. I didn't think that was possible. "Why not, Austin? Please explain to me why he is not right for me," she says, giving me a look that could kill. That look may not be the thing to kill me when she hears my response. "I just have a feeling. Trust me, Ally." Just perfect. Can people really blow up from being so angry? "You wanna know what I think Austin?" she asks, but continues without waiting for my response. "I think you're jealous. I think you wish you were in Dallas' shoes. I think you might actually like me. But guess what. I got tired of waiting for you to make up your mind. And you want to know what's really messed up?" Again, she doesn't wait for my answer. "You only want me when you can't have me. And now you can't have me. So I hope you're happy," she finishes, her face tinged red from anger and tears in her eyes. "Ally," I start, but she cuts me off. "Save it Austin. Don't act like you care. I'm not stupid," she says, with a hint of hurt in her voice. "Ally, please. I listened to what you had to say. Now it's your turn," I say carefully, afraid she may get even more mad, but she actually calms down a little. "Okay. Sorry," she mumbles. Well, here goes nothing.

**Ally's POV**

"I love you," he starts. Yeah right! How dense does he think I am? I start to argue, but he covers my mouth. "It's my turn Ally. I know you think I'm just saying that because you're taken, and you think I only want you when you're taken, but that's not the case at all. It took me so long because you and Kira are both such great people, and I wanted both of you. Kira and I have a lot in common, but with you," he starts, a smile lighting up his face, "With you, there's chemistry. Have you ever noticed how you fit perfectly in my arms? How about how comfortable we are with each other? I think we're meant to be, Ally. I love you," he says again, making my heart melt. No. My heart can't melt. I can't let him do this to me. I need to make him come begging for me. "Look, Austin, I understand what you're saying, but it doesn't go both ways. I feel that way with Dallas. And now that I think about it, I think I never really liked you. I only thought I did. We should just be friends," I say, lying through my teeth. He looks heartbroken. How could I do this to him? I suddenly feel a pang of guilt. I soften up. "I'm sorry, Austin," I say, and give him a hug. It's long, sweet, and sends sparks flying. "Ally, what can I do to win you back?" he asked. I could tell he was sincere, so I got up, and walked downstairs.

**Austin's POV**

Now I've really lost her. I can't help it. No matter how manly everyone thinks I may be, I start to cry. Not girly crying, but I was still crying. I've really fallen hard for Ally, and me and my stupid self just lost her. What am I supposed to do now?

Then she walks back into the room. Great. Now I look like a wimp. But she doesn't seem to think I'm one. Actually, it seems like she feels bad. Then, she starts to cry. Well that's just amazing. I just made her cry. What kind of person have I turned into? I stop crying, and open my arms for her. She walks over to me, and gets on her tiptoes to put her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her little waist, and whisper in her ear, "Don't you see how perfectly we fit? Its like two puzzle pieces." "I know," she whispers back. "That's why I just broke up with Dallas." I let go and back up, shocked. She dumped Dallas for me? Then she starts walking towards me again.

Shes standing a few inches from me now, and I'm looking down into her beautiful brown eyes. I lean in, and she tilt her head up. I watch her eyes flutter shut before closing my own. Then, I feel her lips on mine, and I can't think of anything better. It's better than pancakes and video games and Dez's TV combined, and that's pretty awesome. Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. Dallas wasn't her first kiss, I was. I am the only person that had kissed Ally Dawson, and this makes me smile into the kiss. She finally pulls away, resting her forehead on my own. "Wow," she whispers. Her breath smells like spearmint. "I know right," I whisper back, earning a giggle. "So, does this mean we're a thing now?" she asks, a look in her eye that I can only describe as hope. "Of course," I reply smiling, and with that I kiss her again.

**Ally's POV**

I'm working in the Sonic Boom, still smiling from the kiss I shared with Austin over an hour ago. It's about 15 minutes before I'm going to close up shop when Dallas walks in. "How'd it go?" he asks smirking. I smile back. "Great! He totally fell for it."

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked the little twist at the end. I thought I'd make Dallas a good guy, since he is kinda hot. ;) Thanks for reading and leave me some reviews!**


End file.
